


A Slip in the Night

by Moit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek play counselors while Scott confesses his love for Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slip in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> If you're subscribed to me and getting notifications about fics I wrote in 2010, I apologise. I'm trying to load all my old fics from Livejournal on here. There's about 300. Meep!
> 
> Based on the following Tumblr prompt: _Scott calls out Isaac name while he's having sex with his new boyfriend. When he tells Stiles the next day what happened Stiles tells him that he needs to talk to Isaac. When Scott leaves to do that Stiles turns to Derek and tells him that if he ever did that he would wash all his underpants in wolves bane and sell his car._

"I didn’t mean to! It just sort of … slipped out." Scott dropped his head to the tabletop in front of him.

Helpful in only the way a best friend can be, Stiles slid Scott’s plate of hash browns to the side so he wouldn’t put his face in the ketchup. “I think you know the answer to this one.”

"No, I don’t," Scott said petulantly. "Plus, Isaac’s not even my beta. He’s yours." He up again, this time at Derek.

"That doesn’t mean I own him," Derek replied softly.

"Well," Stiles said, snatching a sausage off Derek’s plate and taking a bite, "What happened with Liam? Did he say anything last night?"

Scott made a face. “He just sort of kept going like I didn’t say anything, but I know he heard me. We didn’t even cuddle. I just got up and left.”

"Then you owe it to Liam and Isaac to talk to them. Break it off with Liam and confess your feelings to Isaac. What’s the worst thing he could do?”

Scott and Derek stared at him, and Stiles held up his hands in defense.

"Okay, so he could react badly, but come on, it’s Isaac.”

With a low groan that sounded more like a growl, Scott threw several bills on the table. “I’m gonna head out. Try to find Isaac. That should cover my half of the bill.”

As Scott walked out of the diner, Stiles pulled the untouched plate of hashbrowns towards himself. “If you ever do that to me, I will wash all your underwear in wolvesbane and sell your car,” he said calmly.

Derek leaned over to nuzzle Stiles’ ear. “And if you ever did that to me, I’d dismember you. With my teeth.”

"Harsh." Stiles nodded appreciatively as he stuffed his mouth full of potato. "I like it."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me!](http://moitmiller.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
